1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel glycerol derivative, a process for the preparation of the same and an anti-hypertensive agent containing the glycerol derivative.
2. Description of prior art
Recently, studies of a platelet activating factor (PAF) have been advanced, and its physiological function has been made clear. According to the studies, in living body, PAF shows functions relating to allergy, inflammation, and platelet aggregation, and also PAF shows strong blood pressure reducing action (Nature, vol. 285, 193(1980), and European Journal of Pharmacology, 65, 185-192(1980)).
Therefore, studies have been further made for utilizing the excellent blood pressure reducing action of PAF with removal of its unfavorable effects such as platelet aggregating action.
As compounds functioning as PAF, there are known certain glycerol derivatives. Accordingly, extensive studies have been made for discovering new glycerol derivatives having the improved action.